


Blyla Shorts

by The11tailed



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, For Nelba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The11tailed/pseuds/The11tailed
Summary: Just Bly and Aayla.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Wars Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Blyla Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelba/gifts).



Aayla, lying on her back, gazed up at the stars as they twinkled in the midnight sky. Lying next to her, so close their shoulders touched, was Bly. The young man was quiet as he gazed up with her. The tip of Aayla’s leku twitched. 

“You ever wonder what would happen after the war?” asked Bly softly

“I do,” said Aayla as she wrapped her hand around Bly’s, “I’d be right here with you,”

“I thought the Jedi forbade attachments?” he said, shifting to look at her, “How would it be kept secret if you spend more time at the temple?”

“I’ve thought about leaving the order,” Aayla admitted as she sat up, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bly, and I know the order might not allow me to,”

Bly sat up too, still holding her hand, 

“Once the war is over then?"Aayla turned to look at him, a soft smile graced her lips and Bly flushed. Gods she was pretty and Bly wondered, once again, how he had gotten so lucky.

"Of course after the war,” Aayla said cupping his check in the palm of her hand, “I would not leave your brothers to fight this war alone,

"Bly smiled back at her and leaned into her hand. Aayla brought his face closer to hers and their lips met. Aayla’s leku tickled Bly’s neck, but he didn’t care, as the two soulmates shared a kiss under the stars.

Bly gazed up at the ceiling of the med bay. His legs ached and his arms refused to move, but Bly was lucky to be alive. The explosion had not been near him, but it had sent him slamming into the rocks. The med bay door opened and Aayla walked in. Bly only managed to give her a small smile, anything more would cause pain to flare through his body. 

“Bly,” Aalya said as she pulled a chair near his bed, “The medics told me you were awake,”

“Awake, but I feel like shit,” Bly said as Fil (one of the medics of the 327th) left the room

“You gave me a scare, love,” said Aayla softly, “The medics say that your lucky to be alive,”

“I only pulled through because of you,” Bly said cheesily.

“Hm, charming,” said Aalya before she leaned down a pressed her lips against Bly’s in a soft kiss.

Bly hummed against her lips before Aayla pulled away. Aayla reached her hand up to Bly’s head and ran her fingers through his hair.

“We can share you know,” said Bly

“Oh, can we now?” said Aayla

“Mhm,” said Bly, “The men won’t tell and you know your padawan knows and doesn’t want to tell anyone,”

“My padawan keeps secrets well,” said Aayla, “That’s what I like about them,”Aayla rose out of the chair before she moved to lie down beside Bly. 

Once they were comfortable, Aayla began to run her fingers through his hair again. It wasn’t long before the two fell asleep, in each other’s arms. At some point, while they were still asleep, Aayla’s padawan, Sphinx, peaked their head in and giggled to themselves as quiet as they could before the young human scurred off with glee.


End file.
